Survival of the Wyldest
by Takumi Taiyou
Summary: After the loss of Chicago three special human children fight to survive the remains of their once happy lives. Meeting new friends along the way as well as enemies the three travel to find their one paradise away from the war torn city. Suck at Summaries. Rated T just in case. A New Idea. Up for ADOPTION if Interested. Lov Yah All. Tai
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long absence. I have been experiencing life for a bit. Here is a new idea for a Transformers Fanfic. I own nothing but my OC's. This is just an idea as of now. Constructive Criticism if very much welcome. Here you go.**

 **LLLLLIIIIIINNNNNNEEEE BRRRREEEEAAAAKKKK**

"Run Jazmin! Run!" A loud booming caused the ground to shake underneath the running children, "I'm trying Toren! I'm trying! You're going to fast!" A little girl a couple of years younger than the taller and elder girl pulling her. Another child, a boy, was silent but huffing as he struggled to keep up as their older sister pulled them around the debris of the city they were staying at, what was left of it. Big ruthless and mighty robots took over the city, and they were in the middle of it. Jazper stopped dead as another one of the scary robots stomped by, crushing a car in the process shouting and babbling nonsense. His sisters stopped and waited for the bot to move on before finally going forward as it began searching the next street.

The three human children were smart; they knew that to get out of the city but they needed to take their time and make sure to be quiet. Toren, the oldest, was the strongest as well as the fastest and fearless. She made sure to protect and make sure her siblings were safe and healthy. She wore dark wash skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a skull in the middle, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a camo marine cap, and her black hair was short in a pixie cut. She also had bright green eyes that shone with determination. The twins Jazper and Jazmin were the youngest and sometimes the smartest as their sister can be a bit proud and hard headed. They looked identical but Jazmin wore a light grey sundress with black tights and Jazper a grey and black t-shirt with black jeans, the one thing that was different was that Jazper had kelly green eyes and Jazmin had peach orange eyes, that and they were different genders.

Toren was now making sure that they all, or at least her siblings, got out of the city and into the mountains where they had a cabin and more likely to survive the alien invasion. She could remember what happened as the so called Decepticons and Megatron took over the major cities in the US and began moving to other countries. Their mom, Melanie, was a smart and intelligent woman who began planning ahead for them to escape to the mountains. It was when the Autobot's appeared the human refugees had hopes to be saved. But within a couple of months of battles and takeovers, the Autobot's didn't get anywhere. In a desperate attempt to save her children, Melanie went straight into a battle and was never seen again by her children, that was a full two years ago. The kids were caught once but managed to escape with help from an imprisoned soldier's sacrifice and hide in the city till the right time to leave. From then on Toren began moving on with her siblings to get out of the city. After careful planning and scouting they finally have a direct route and plan to get out of the Decepticon controlled city.

"Jazper can you see anything up ahead?" Jazper closed his eyes and felt for alien energies before opening his eyes again and shaking his head. Jazmin smiled, "I can't feel any yucky feeling from the monsters anywhere near here." Toren nodded, "Okay let's cross the street before using the subway system to move underneath downtown. After that we only need to get across the bridge into the woods then deeper into mountains, Okay?" Both black haired heads nodded as they began moving.

The streets were smokey and filled with dead bodies of human being just like them, well, not exactly. You see, their father was different and had the ability to do many things, some of which his kids had acquired. Jazper had the ability to sense, use, and control mechanical and electronics like computers and other things that requires electricity and energy to operate. Jazmin had the ability of telepathy and psychokinesis that could allow all of them to communicate telepathically, and she could move objects and other things as heavy as a garbage truck. Toren had superhuman abilities of hearing, sight, smell, speed, stamina, immune system, mental capacity, reflexes, and strength.

Their mother was normal but intelligent woman, she loved them dearly as the government began hunting down the people with abilities before the twins were born. In order for them to be safe their father had to run and hide, keeping the government off his children's scent, he later made a deal with the government by joining the armed forces. But that was when Toren was three. After that he would come home every couple of months and after a year he came back from a secret attack in a city and said some of his friends had died, even one of his new ones. When the twins were born, we named them after one of his friends that died, Jazz. He said it was a code name like the one everyone in the military calls him, Joker the Wyld card.

Toren stopped before an empty street scanning it before moving in and quietly making their way across it and taking stairs down into an abandoned subway system. It was silent as you could only hear the small and muffled footsteps of the children as Jazper and Toren took the lead as they could see better in the dark. Toren stopped before opening a city map and looking at the sign above them, "We need to head north for a couple of stops and keep going into a maintenance tunnel, then we will rest for today." She kept going and sighed before jumping down into the subway tracks, "No Jazmin. The Decepticons turned off the power to the whole city except their main base in the center, we won't get electrocuted." She motioned to Jazper, "Right Jazper?" Jazper nodded and patted his twins shoulder in affirmation and jumped down to join the eldest down the tunnel. Jazmin without question jumped down to follow her twin who she would never question and linked hands with him.

After a couple of minutes and assured they wouldn't be heard they began talking quietly, "Hey Toren? What was Papa like?" Jazmin as always was the innocent one with a mouth full of questions. Toren sighed, "Well. He was dad. He was funny, happy, and liked strawberry ice cream. He had black hair and green eyes and was tall, taller than mom. His name was Zach and he was a soldier and a hunter, he even taught me to hunt and would take me hunting with him, he never missed. He came home from work after you two were born and I named both of you after a friend of his that he said died during a battle in war. He was polite, kind, friendly, but could be stubborn, and kinda silly." Toren smiled at the memories.

Jazper shyly spoke up, "Was he scary looking?" Toren chuckled, "No, but when someone insulted mom at a Halloween party he looked pretty scary, but he was nice and silly. Why?" Jazper shrugged, "You look scary sometimes." Jazmin began giggling, "Yeah, you do!" Toren huffed hiding a smile, "Be quiet you little twerps. You might get us found." With that their laughter subsided and the tunnel got colder.

Soon Jazper and Jazmin were close together shivering and Toren was ignoring the cold till she could hear the twin's teeth chattering. She stopped before turning and crouching down, taking off her backpack she pulled out a small wool blanket she found in an abandoned car and passed it to an eager Jazmin who covered herself and Jazper, they nodded in thanks. Toren then proceeded to return the backpack to its original place and kept walking, "Your welcome, just keep going, we're almost there." Jazmin and Jazper nodded and hurried after her looking like a bundle of blankets with 2 pairs of legs.

After minutes of walking Toren stops and climbs up to the side to a metal door labeled, 'Maintenance. Authorized Personnel Only'. She just huffed and grabbed the door handle and yanking real hard she popped the handle and lock clear off, "Let's go." She carefully swung open the metal door and held it open as the twins climbed through. Once they were in she walked in and carefully closed the metal door behind them. She sighed and walked foward seeing a room with a table, monitors, and a chair in it before clearing it and settling the twins in, "We will sleep here tonight okay? Tomorrow we will reach the woods and then later the cabin." The twins smiled before yawning and sitting in one corner with the table and cuddled underneath it with their blanket. Toren made herself comfortable on the chair with a thinner and smaller blanket facing the door. It was only moments before all three were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! But Still Experimental. I own nothing ut the Wyld Siblings and other OC's. Have a nice day! Tai~**

 **LLLIIINNNEE BBRRREEEAAKKK!\**

The next morning consisted with Toren waking up early and digging out a bag of salted pretzels, green apples, bottled water, and Trail mix. Downing a bottle of water, she began getting out two extra bags and filled them equally with snacks, water, a blanket, and their own walkie talkies that Jazper fixed and improved to work past Jazmin's telepathic range in case they were separated. Jazper woke first when Toren shook him awake and shoving an apple in his face, then Jazmin using the same technique. All of them loved green apples. "Morning twerps, eat, then we will go up to the surface and walk a few blocks to the bridge." With that the twins began eating and Jazmin huffed, "I miss coffee." Jazper sighs in sadness to that and nods as Toren rolls her eyes, "Yeah I miss it too but we won't have any till we reach the cabin Alright?" Jazmin smiled as well as Jazper, "Okay!"

Toren smirked, "Yah know Papa loved coffee." Jazper's eyes lit up, "R-really?" Toren nodded, "Yup. He made the best coffee that he grinded himself. In fact, I think there is some left at the cabin." With that Jazmin shouted, "So what are sitting around here for!" Jazper was already munching as fast as he could to begin their way across the most dangerous part of their journey, the bridge.

It was dangerous because of the fact that it was out in the open. The siblings stayed out of trouble and danger by avoiding the open spaces and sticking to traveling at night, through buildings, or underground, but this was different. Toren having studied the Decepticons scouting and patrol times for a year and she knows that over the bridge, out in the open, they only had a minimum of a thirty-minute opening before the next patrol came through. The bridge was 3 quarters of a mile long and had abandoned vehicles all along the east side of it, along with a twenty foot drop into a canal with a brutal current, it was the only way out of the city besides taking the long way around along the guarded coastline.

Toren sat up and began stretching, "You two will be taking your own bags this time. Just in case we separate you will come back here to this room, if not, hide in one of the vehicles on the bridge and we will all meet each other again okay?" Jazmin salutes happily, "Yes Ma'am!" Toren rolls her eyes, "At ease," before looking to Jazper, "And you?" Jazper nods before saluting mildly. With that they finished eating and they folded their blankets and began counting to ten.

It was one of the things taught to them by their mom. They settled themselves before doing something that required focus and will power. They knew things about survival and staying alive. Instead of video games and internet, they played lots of chess and intense games of hide-n-seek and tag. Their mom even took them through paintball tournaments and junior athletic events, they were experienced. Toren, though not very likeable to others because she can be so serious, was one to take charge and stay calm even when faced with dire losses. She was also aggressive in her strategies but knew her limits and when to ask for another opinion, her siblings. Jazmin was the more outgoing and took on defense strategies as well as taking the more crazier plans to win or even use distractions, she loved to play pranks on others. Jazper though the shy and introverted one was by far the most intelligent and was good at balancing out with a passive strategy that often seems like they aren't working but pulls through even against the odds, he was thought to be mute by others.

Jazper closes his eyes and holds onto Jazmin as they both focus on the surroundings above them. With a nod and Jazmin's smile Toren clicks her tongue, "All rightly let's go." She opens the door and makes her way deeper into the hall to a dead end that contained a latter embedded into the wall, "I'll go first then you two will go when I know we have a cover to move to." She quickly jumped up and lifted the manhole cover to reveal the bright morning mist over the empty street. She quickly moved her large hiking bag first then came out to the surface and spotted a building with a broken door. She put back on her back pack and made her way over while carrying the manhole lid. Crossing the street, she entered what looked like an abandoned café shop and made sure to listen for any of those Decepticon mini spy bots that patrol the city as little flying toys.

'Sure, it was safe' she mentally said and got them to climb out and run across the street into the café as she looked out for patrols, "A café? Can we scavenge in here?" Toren rolled her eyes, "Go for it, but it already looks like it was searched through, just make sure that Jazper looks out for those smaller patrol drones." But they were already in the back going through the shelves and cabinets. Though small, with both their powers they could lift and search through a room faster than any human, cleaner too.

Toren just stayed at the front doorway before she spotted what she feared, "Crap." She mentally alarmed the twins and they were quickly at her side. A mini spy drone made its way through the street while scanning every surface building it came across. It was small, a toy helicopter, and looked like it had small missile launchers and a mini gun attached. Toren began mentally speaking, 'Hey Jazper. Do you think you can gain control over the mini drone with Jazmin if I stun it long enough? I know we have practiced but we will never know unless we actually try.'

Jazper made a thinking face, 'I think so. I never tried with an online drone but I think I can if Jazmin goes through it's thought processor as I go through its core, if you can stun it, I can do it faster but it needs to be closer.' Toren smiled before pulling a baton-like device out, "I'll get you close." The drone picked up her voice and came closer as Toren moved quickly and silently out the door to hide behind a car parked on the street. Jazper and Jazmin held hands and began focusing on the drone as it began getting closer to their position. The drone was clicking out a weird language as it onlined scanner, then she struck.

Like a snake Toren waited for the right moment and her baton lengthened into a bo-staff with an electricity powered end. She hit the side of it smacking it into the ground as it transformed and began screeching. She pined it down as the twins came out and touched it at the helm and chest with glowing eyes.

The drone began slowing and it was silent as Jazper scrunched his eyebrows and shifted through the core of the machine and Jazmin through the processor-like mind. After a few tense minutes on the side of the street the twins slowly let go of the mini helicopter, 'We, did it?' Toren had her bo staff ready as the twins crawled back from the slowly onlining minibot. It was red and yellow and had little black things behind it like folded helicopter blades, and a mini gun attached to its left arm and missile launchers on its shoulders. In bot mode, it was only up to Toren's knees and had a head the shape of a cardinal with no beak. The thing that fascinated the kids was that its eyes-which every Decepticon was purple, red, and orange-was different colors green and orange, one from each twin.

Jazper bravely called out, "Hello?" The bot focused on Jazper and then to everyone surprise answered in English, but to Toren's hilarity, in an Australian woman's voice, "Ello, who are you lil' sparklet?" Jazper smiled a bit, "I'm Jazper, what's your name?" The minibot was thinking before tilting her head, "I don't know. My memory core has been corrupted, I cannot access my previous memories right now, information is being fed to me by your earths world wide web frequencies. I can remember some of my past though." Toren snorts, "Well we can't just call you mini drone can we. Jazper, Jazmin, she is now our responsibility, do you think you guys can agree on name with her?" She looked over to the red and yellow bot, "If that's okay with you."

The minibot nodded, "I agree with you-?" Toren sighed, "Toren, but our codenames are Rebel, Storm, and Cypher okay?" The bot nodded, "-Toren. What do you have in mind?" Jazmin held up her hand frantically till the bot slowly caught on and pointed to Jazmin, "Yes lil' femme." Jazmin happily answered, "Red Baron!" Toren rolled her eyes, "Please not after a food Jazmin." Jazmin pouted as Jazper shyly added, "What about Redstar? O-or Revamp?" The minibot tilted her head and seemed to focus before nodding and putting out a happy or excited aura, "Yes! I will be Redstar you can all call me Star." Jazmin humped before crossing her arms, "I still think Red Baron is better." Toren smiled, "I like Star better." Jazper smiles before frowning, "Toren shouldn't we be going?"

Toren jumps before cursing in a low mumble and looked to Jazper, "Time." Jazper looked to a watch around his wrist, "Seven twenty-three." Toren smiles, "Perfect. Okay we need to run now. At this time the patrols are still trying to speed up and catch up from the last posts. We can run for about one mile and we will be home free, see look we are already at the edge of the city." She was right. The morning mist or fog has dissipated and showed no buildings but a bridge and a tree line into the woods.

Toren twirled her bo staff and shortened it before putting it away, "Alright. Star. Do you think you can fly ahead of us and make sure that there are no obstacles ahead?" Star tilted her head, it seemed to be a tell, "Yes. But why should I help you?" Jazmin smiled, "Because we freed you from that drone programming that we found in your head and core." Star touched her chest area, "In my spark? A program." She tilted her head, "I will help you. A slave program in my spark and helm is an illegal and dishonorable thing to do on my home planet." Toren tsked, "Okay. Questions later, right now we need to hurry! We only have a total of forty-eight minutes' max and counting to get across that bridge and as deep into the woods as we can."

With that they began running with Star ahead in her toy helicopter mode and Toren in the lead of the twins.

They passed a couple of stacked vehicles, it was three stories tall, and had human blood covering it. Toren just glanced at it before wrinkling her nose and looking ahead, "Monsters." The twins simply kept looking ahead as they looked to the ground and their sister's feet. Soon they were already crossing the bridge where more vehicles and human bodies laid. Toren covered her nose with a green bandana as she had a stronger sense of smell then the twins and ran around the bodies careful not to track blood as they ran.

Minutes passed as they kept up a steady pace, junior track and cross country helped a lot, and they began slowing down towards three fourths mark on the bridge. Toren huffing took out a bottle of water as the twins copied her, "Drink up. We will catch our breaths before going again okay? We're almost there." The twins smiled as they began downing the water. Jazper suddenly looked up to see Star flying back. He could sense her coming closer as he did all machines and electronics. "Ello lil' sparks, how are you holding up?" Jazmin smiled holding up a bottle, "We're just having drink and we will start again, what about you?" Jazper looked concerned, "What energy do you need to operate?" Star tilted her head, "It's called Energon on my planet. It's not only our source of power but our substance and our blood. Highly radioactive and fatal to humans when touched, or worst, ingested it can burn and react like acid.

Toren frowned, "So how do can you make it here on earth?" Star tilted her head the other way for a minute, "Your earth has a means to collect solar energy from your star you call the Sun correct?" Jazper nodded. Star chirped weirdly like a bird, "Then I need a way to collect the same solar energy but it needs to be refined and highly concentrated for me to be able to ingest it." Toren looked curious, "How do you know that?" Star shrugged, "I was originally made to collect and find different ways to make Energon when our planet, Cybertron, was going through an Energon shortage." Jazmin looked awed, "So you are a specialist on Energon? How was it made originally?" Toren stood up, "Lets run while talking, we need to keep going." With that they began running, "Star you can ride on back pack, you need all the energy before you can try and get more." Star seemed to hesitate, "Are you sure Toren, I weight twenty-eight point sixty-five pounds, won't it slow you down?" Toren chuckled, "Not a bit." Star just stared before sitting on the backpack facing the twin in back, "Okay."

With Star seated she kept talking, "Energon was originally mined on our planet as the planet itself kept making more. Some say it was the blood of our god and planet itself, Primus. As the population of our species grew and grew Energon began getting more expensive and harder to distribute equally, that's one of the reasons why our war started." She tilted her head, "I was made along with nine more who had the tools and knowledge of Energon making and prospects than ordinary Cybertronian's. You see, we found that energon could be harvested from the energies of an exploding star light years from our planet from our surface. After that discovery teams of explorers and our leaders, the Primes, would go and search for new stars to harvest energy from. I stayed on Cybertron because I found that if you can collect energy from an exploding star then I could collect it evenly if I could collect its excess energy then refine and condense it I could make more in a shorter amount of time than collecting it from an exploding star."

She sighed, "But I was too late, before I could refine my idea and take it to the cybertronian council the war had started and while in my lab the city I was in was taken by what today are called the Decepticons." Toren slows down, "Why did the Decepticons come here anyway?" Jazper and Jazmin were intently listening to Star's telling and were not realizing how fast they were actually going... not to mention where they were at. Star tilted her head, "The Decepticons originally started to fight for equal rights as citizens and energon. Megatron, the leader, was once a slave miner but was tired of being looked down at, so he quit mining and used his powerful size and abilities to become a gladiator". Jazmin was awed, "A gladiator! Thays so cool! We learned about gladiators from our mom." Toren nodded, "Gladiators are brutal, fighting for their freedom and all that jazz."

Star nodded, "He initially was all for equality but he ended up thinking that if he was the ruler of Cybertron he could get rid of all the things he considered unequal, he later became a tyrant then evolved into a war monger. In his efforts to rule Cybertron he poisoned the core of the planet, killed all the females of our species, and destroyed all the children in an effort to control Cybertron's future. But his plans backfired. Once the planet was dead and could no longer sustained life they had to leave. Since he found earth he has a source of energy by slaving you humans into building new ships and finding an ancient machine used to harvest energy by blowing up your sun." Jazper was confused, "He fights for equality but choses to slave and genocide others to gain his goals, that's not at all very moral nor smart, who would follow a leader like that?" Jazmin frowned, "They could be following him because of a programming like the one we found in Star or they could be scared or even blackmailed into it." Star nodded, "Those are all right but some of the nastiest are just following because they naturally love the war, murder, and feel of order over others." Toren sighed and was now sweating a bit, "Either way, he is here and we need to get rid of him."

To the twins and Star's surprise they were so deep in the woods and you couldn't see the city or the tall sky scrapers that littered it. Jazmin stopped jogging and yelped, "What the hay! When did we get here!" Jazper was just looking around curiously. Toren sighed and rolled her eyes, "When Star was talking about how her home city was taken over by the Decepticons in the beginning of the war, I have been slowing down since." Jazmin frowned, "Why didn't you tell us!" Toren shrugged, "You two were so into what Star was saying I decided not to mention it." Star smiled before flittering the blades on her back, "You lil' sparks are very entertaining." Toren smiled and said proudly, "Yes, yes we are."

Jazper tapped Toren's shoulder, "So how far do we have till we reach the cabin?" Toren stopped before pulling out a map and unfolding on the ground. It showed the whole state and the city they just excited, "Okay. The bridge we crossed is here and we are here, between the two fang peaks. We need to go through these peaks and pass a lake, mountain valley, and then we will reach the cabin located forty miles into the mountains and eight thousand three hundred and fifty miles above sea level." On the map was a red line that ended suddenly and a whole grey mass started that had lines upon lines if shapes and numbers. Star was confused, "How do you even know where we are at or for that matter which direction we are going?" Toren sighed, "The grey part is the mountain and every line represents elevation levels of how high it is at that point. The ones that end in circles is where the points of the mountain end. I can tell we are going north by the fact that it's only eight fifty-six in the morning and the sun is still on one side of the sky, plus Jazper's watch has a functioning compass on it." She folded her map back into place and began walking again with her two siblings following loyally.

After a couple of minutes a thought came by Star, "How old are you sparklets? You look very young to be navigating and being on your own." Toren snorted, "We have been on our own for a year and a couple of months, plus we have been taught all we know and need to know on how to survive, we are not normal 'sparklets'" Jazmin smiled, "Yup! I'm nine and Jazper is too, but he's forty-six point four seconds younger." Toren smiled "I'm thirteen". Star being the logical cyber being in the group was floored by the age of these human sparklets who have been on their own and glitched.


End file.
